


Morocco phonecalls

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Morocco phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's three in the morning when Chris arrives in Marrakesh. The studio's arranged for a private car to the hotel and he settles in the backseat, watching the crazy traffic (even at this time of night) whizzing by. He's exhausted, hungry, _really_ missing Matt and Luca, and he can only imagine that'll get worse as time goes on and they become even closer. _I'm here_ he texts Matt, knowing he'll be interrupting their dinner if he calls now. _On my way to the hotel. Going to find something to eat and crash but I'll call tomorrow night._

It's unusual for Matt to have his cell phone at the table during dinner, but he'd been waiting to hear from Chris. When the phone chirps out that there's a message he picks it up, grinning at Luca who's demolishing a bowl of spaghetti. "Do you think that might be Chris?" he asks his son, who waves his small fork around in excitement.

"Kis!! Speak to Kis!" he demands.

Kate rolls her eyes. "See what you've done now?" She shakes her head at Luca. "No, not talk to Chris, not today."

Matt thumbs back a reply. "He says he's going to eat then fall into bed, he'll call tomorrow," he explains. "Luca, I promise you can talk to Chris tomorrow, okay?"

_Glad you arrived safely. Luca is smeared in spaghetti and demanding to talk to you. Miss you already. Speak tomorrow. Sleep well. x_

_Miss you too. Both of you. Kate too,_ Chris texts back, wanting to add more, but he's too tired to come up with anything remotely intelligent. _Sweet dreams when you get there_.

///

Luca had slept in the following morning, and with Kate pottering around the kitchen Matt had taken the opportunity to pull on his running shoes, zip up a hoodie and go for a run. He tries to get out to run at least three times a week. He finds it helps clear his mind as well as keeping his waistline in check. He's flushed and sweaty when he gets back to find Luca up and sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Lulu." He presses a kiss to his son's head.

"Daddy!" Luca smiles at Matt. "Paint today, Daddy?" he asks, waving his spoon around.

"Yeah, we can do some painting."

Kate puts a glass of water and a cup of coffee on the table. "Sit, drink that, then go shower."

*

Chris had been able to sleep in and grab a huge breakfast at the hotel before hitting the gym and then meeting up with his co-stars and their director. They'd covered the plans for the shoot, made sure everyone's costumes still fit and any mending or alterations done, and then done a quick run-through of the scenes they'd be shooting the next day. By the time they'd finished, it was late afternoon, everyone headed out for drinks and dinner. Having planned to call Matt and Luca, Chris got the name of the restaurant, promising to meet everyone there in a while, and had his car take him back to the hotel.

Stepping inside his room, he's already calling Matt, the line ringing, hoping his timing's okay.

Fresh out of the shower, Matt helps cover the kitchen table with a plastic cover as Luca hunts out his paint pad, paints, glitter, paper towels and brushes are all piled up before Matt tugs one of his own t-shirts over his son's head to protect his clothing from the inevitable mess. "What do you want to paint today?" he asks, pouring a little of each colour onto a small palette.

His phone starts to ring just as Luca picks up a brush.

"Hey!" Matt is grinning even as he thumbs 'accept'. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Chris says, smiling the moment he hears Matt's voice. "How are you? Is this an okay time to talk?"

"I'm good, and yes, Luca and I are painting," Matt winks at his son as he nudges the pallet closer so his son can reach. "That's what he decided he wanted to do this morning."

"What are you painting?" Chris asks, settling on the couch in his room. Picturing the two of them at the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure yet," Matt laughs, watching as Luca smears the paper in blue. "But there's a lot of blue so far."

Chris chuckles. "Are we using brushes or is it all fingers?"

"Brushes, but that may not last." Luca looks up at that point. "It's Chris, do you want to say hi?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy!!" He reaches for the phone, placing it to his ear. "Kis, hello..."

"Hi Lulu, how are you?" Chris says, beaming into the phone. "Your dad says you guys are painting."

"I'm painting the sky," Luca announces proudly. "And Daddy is paint a chicken."

"Oh I am?" Matt laughs and nods, picking up a brush and dunking it in the brown. "A big fluffy chicken?"

"That sounds like so much fun," Chris says with a grin. "I love painting."

"Kis paint with Lulu?" Luca asks stabbing randomly at the paper with his brush.

"I would love to paint with you when I'm home," Chris says, nodding even though Luca can't see it. "Can I paint a horse or should I paint more chickens?"

"Fish!"

Matt laughs, "Say goodbye to Chris, Luca, Daddy needs to talk to him."

"Bye bye Kis," Luca makes loud smacking kissy noises as he hands the phone back.

"Bye bye Lulu," Chris says, making his own kissy noises in return, his heart clenching tight.

"Hey," Matt tucks the phone between his chin and shoulder as he swaps out brushes with his son. "So you'll be painting fish when you come home, huh?"

"Yup, and I'm looking forward to it," Chris says, getting up from the couch to grab a bottle of water from the mini-bar. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Matt replies, "_I_ miss you," he adds, his voice softening. "I got used to waking to find a large Australian in my bed every morning."

Chris chuckles. "This large Australian got used to being there," he says. "Being able to touch you."

He could make a joke here about how that must be a euphemism, but the tone of Chris's voice dissuades him. "It's the simple things that get you, isn't it?" Matt asks softly.

"Yeah," Chris agrees. "And I feel really torn at the moment. I love my job and this movie is going to be amazing but I wish I were home with you. Which that part's not going to change if I keep working but I feel like we're still just getting to know each other and getting settled and I'd really rather be there than here, as amazing as Morocco is."

"It's going to take us time to settle," Matt offers the comfort easily. "I actually think time apart like this right now will help, it gives us space to pause, catch our breath before we make another blind leap of faith." He's smiling, his tone warm at that. "But don't let that make you think I don't want you here, right beside me."

"Thanks," Chris says softly, taking a sip of water and settling back on the couch. "Any plans for today beyond painting?"

"I'll be hiding out in the office once we're done here, Luca has playgroup later and it's my turn to cook dinner tonight," Matt lays out his day. "Kate's off out again tonight to see a movie with a friend so Luca and I will have a bath before bed."

"Sounds like a good day," Chris responds with a smile. "Everyone here's gone for drinks and dinner. I'm supposed to go meet them and then we're shooting bright and early tomorrow so I'll be face-planting into my pillow."

"Supposed?" Matt queries. "You should go, I don't want you moping about feeling lonely when you don't need to." He's pretty firm on this. "And now you're there, you can open the gift I gave you." As Chris had left to return to his own place before jetting off Matt had pressed a wrapped present into his hands with a smile.

"Yeah?" Chris grabs the gift from his bag and sits down, tearing it open. Inside, well-cushioned with bubble wrap, is a framed picture of Matt and Luca. Again, his chest clenches tight, his heart in his throat. His future husband, his adopted son. His family. Fuck. "It's beautiful," he says softly, voice thick with emotion.

"It's for you to take with you wherever you go," Matt strokes Luca's soft blonde hair as he speaks, his son distracted by the paint. "To remind you what's waiting for you when you come home, where your future is."

Chris nods, still overcome, a finger traced over their faces. "Thank you. It's perfect. It'll be the first thing into my bag when I'm packing."

"Are you okay?" Matt can hear the emotion in Chris's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just really touched," Chris says, blowing out a soft breath. "Having a picture of my family."

"Yeah, we are," Matt feels his heart flutter, still so surprised at how tender-hearted Chris is, how easily he's opened himself up to Matt and Luca given how guarded he's had to be in his private life in the past. "And when we get married, you can have another picture of us together," he promises.

"That would be great," Chris says, nodding, setting the picture on the coffee table in front of him. "And when I'm out, I'll want wallet ones, so I can show everyone," he adds with a smile.

"You were so ready for this," Matt observes softly. "And I'm so glad you found us."

Chris smiles. "Me too. You know, I've never done that before - crashed a meeting to push for a part."

"So why then? Are you that desperate to be Joe?"

"I was. It's my dream role and I wanted to make sure I was considered," Chris says, "but I could've just pushed my agent to put my name forward. I think there was something more going on, whether you believe in that or not. I feel like the universe was looking out for us." Because he can't imagine in what other circumstances they would have met.

"I love that you think that," Matt smiles, he's not a believer in some benevolent higher power, but he can appreciate it in others. "You should hear about an audition in the next few days, I got an email saying things had moved along to that point. So do your prep 'Cowboy', I'd love to see you be Joe." He'd used Joe's callsign deliberately, half in teasing, half in affection.

"I will," Chris grins. He glances at his watch. "I should probably let you go," although the reluctance is clear in his voice. "I need to meet up with everyone and get something to eat and you've got a chicken to paint."

"Yes I do, and it will be a very beautiful chicken I'm sure." Matt laughs. "Eat, sleep and we'll talk or text tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah. Take care and enjoy your day," Chris says, pausing a second - wanting to say more - before he ends the call.

///

It's just after 2 am and Matt had just been up to settle Luca back to sleep after he'd woken needing a change of his nighttime diaper and a drink. He'd tucked the bunny Chris had given his son in with him, pressed a kiss to Luca's head and retreated back to his own room. He'd lain there for a while, staring out of the large window until he reaches blindly for his phone.

_I'm wide awake. Thinking how empty the bed is._

Chris glances at his phone screen, scooping it up and texting back _I'm wide awake too. In my trailer, waiting to be called. Would rather be in bed with you._

_Does it get any easier?_ Matt thumbs the message back before putting his phone down so he can push pillows behind him and sit up a little.

Chris thinks about that for a moment before answering. _Yes and no. You get used to the routine of it but it's never fun to be parted._

_Obviously. But it makes homecoming sweeter, yes?_ Matt's brow is furrowed as he types and he smothers a yawn into his shoulder.

_Definitely_, Chris responds with a smile. _What are you doing up? Just couldn't sleep? Or was Luca up?_

_Luca got me up. He's asleep now. Unlike his Daddies ;) I guess I'm still processing all the change. It's tougher when you're not here to talk to about it. To seek reassurance from._

/His Daddies/. Chris's chest tightens and again as he reads on. _I am here. We'll talk and text every day. You can call me middle of the night if you need to. I'll make sure you get all reassurance you need._

_Still not the same._ Matt pauses and blows out a breath. Whining like this will do nothing but make Chris feel guilty, and he doesn't want to add to his lover's misery. _Tell me what you want your homecoming to look like..._

_I know_. The desire to hold Matt in his arms right now is so strong it's a physical ache. _Maybe you guys could pick me up from the airport? And Kate could have Luca sleep over for the night?_

Matt's grinning as he responds. _LOL I will ask her. Bribe her if needed. My ass might even have recovered by then. _

Chris shifts in his seat. _Good because I plan to make it sore all over again_ he texts back, grinning too.

_Can't we just use more lube?_ Matt fires back, his cock, which until now had been flaccid starts to thicken beneath the covers. _lots more lube?_

_We'll use ALL the lube,_ Chris promises. _And I'll make sure you're fully ready to take me._ His cock giving a rough throb.

_Fuck._ Matt reaches down to stroke himself. "You're a wicked man, cowboy," he murmurs to himself. Kicking back the covers he takes a quick shot of his erect dick and sends it before he thinks better of it.

Matt's erection fills Chris's screen and he makes a sound like he's been gutted. He checks the lock on the door, making sure he's not going to be walked in on before settling back on the couch in his trailer. _Gorgeous pic,_ he texts. _Is that all because of me?_

_Of course. Your words 'ready to take me'. Fuck. I want my skin to smell of your sweat and your semen. I want my hips to ache. To hear the lust in your voice. _ What Matt hasn't confessed yet is just how erotic he finds Chris's voice; deep and rich, like velvet when he's being intimate.

_You could call me now,_ Chris suggests, glancing at his watch. He's probably good for another ten minutes at least. _I'll talk dirty to you while you jerk off._

Matt barely hesitates, pressing the small phone icon he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey," Chris answers, smiling into the phone. "I can't stop staring at this picture of your cock, or the ones I took of you that night at your place."

Eyes closed now all the better to concentrate on Chris's voice Matt offers a throaty chuckle, "Good I want to be all you can think of right now."

"You are," Chris assures him, voice dropping even lower. "All I can think of is getting home and between your thighs, my cock pushing onto you, hot and hard."

"Oh hell..." Matt groans as he fists his dick. "That turns me on so much, thinking about you deep inside me, your body pressing down on mine, until all there is for me is you..."

Chris echoes that groan. "Fucking costume," he murmurs, laughing softly, knowing he can't risk even slipping a hand inside. "You're so hot and tight and I'm moving inside you, fucking you bare, skin on skin, and when I come, I'm going to spill inside you, nothing between us..."

Teeth gritted, Matt keens down the phone, his grip on his dick tightening as it spits out a wad of precum. "So close," he gasps. "I'm so close Chris..."

"Do it. Let me hear you," Chris urges, grinding his palm against his own erection. "Think about me coming inside you, hot and wet, and come for me..."

Matt's knuckles are white as he grips the phone, his other furiously working his cock, pushing himself, closer and closer to the edge. He announces his orgasm with a strangled sound followed by gulping breaths. "Fuck... oh fuck..."

Chris listens to it all, drinks it in, his cock throbbing, responding with a vicious jerk when Matt actually comes. Fuck. "God, you sound so good," he says, aching to be there, inside Matt, feeling his lover's body clenching tight around him.

"Wow..." Matt blows out a breath, reaching for the tee he'd discarded after getting back into bed, to clean up. "I came so hard I got cum on my chin," he teases, his voice still rough.

Chris groans, still achingly hard himself with no relief in sight. "You should send me a picture of that," he grins.

"Ah, sorry, I've just cleaned up," Matt apologizes, "maybe next time?"

"Yeah," Chris nods, just as the knock he's been expecting comes at his door. "I'll be right there," he calls out, mouth away from the phone. "I've got to go but I'll call you tonight? My tonight?"

"Yeah, text me first, and if I can, I'll be somewhere private," Matt smiles. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Me too," Chris says, unable to stop smiling. "Try and get some sleep."

"I don't think that will be a problem now," Matt smiles. "Speak to you later."

///

It's been a good day, a long day but a good day, the shoot going to plan. Chris is loving working with Tessa again and he ends up having a late dinner with her before heading back to the hotel. He's tempted about a million times to tell her about Matt and Luca but old habits die hard and there's also a part of him that wants to keep this to himself for now. Maybe after the wedding. He works out, showers, and heads back to his room, the jet lag starting to taking its toll again. A quick glance at the world clock on his phone tells him it's early afternoon, just after lunch, at home. _You around?_ he texts. _I'm back at the hotel._

Fishing his phone from his pocket, Matt checks the messages, he grins when he sees it's from Chris. Thankfully Kate had taken Luca out grocery shopping with her so he's all alone. He texts back. _Home alone._

_I'll call you then?_ Chris asks. _Skype?_ He wants to see Matt this time, not just hear him.

_Gimme 5_ Matt texts back. And he uses that five minutes to grab his laptop, get to his bedroom and get comfortable on the bed. Then he opens up Skype and calls Chris himself.

In the meantime, Chris has changed into a pair of light blue boxer shorts, the cotton hanging low on his hips. He's fired up his laptop, setting it on the bed and answers the call with a grin as he settles in front of it. "Hey," eyes lighting up at the sight of his fiancé.

"Oh hello!" Matt's eyes widen and he rocks back a little at the sight of mostly-naked-Chris. "You should come with a warning, showing up on a guy's screen all semi-naked like that."

Chris laughs. "I just got back from the gym," he says, cracking open the bottle of water on the bedside table. He grins at Matt. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"So you've been all hot and sweaty too?" Matt groans, slapping a hand to his chest. "Be still my heart."

Chris grins. "Maybe I shouldn't have showered..."

There's a moment's pause, then Matt tilts his head for a moment, before replying. "Maybe you shouldn't have," he agrees, his voice gruff now, colour staining his throat.

"No, you wouldn't be disgusted?" Chris says, deliberately sliding a hand down his chest to rest just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Disgusted?" Matt swallows hard. "Of fresh sweat? No. Not at all." His gaze follows that hand and he shifts to lean closer to the screen.

"Some people are," Chris continues casually, letting his fingertips move under the waistband. "Completely disgusted, whereas some people get off on it."

"No, no, as long as it's fresh it smells incredibly erotic," Matt licks his lips, hypnotised by what Chris is doing. "Does it disgust you?"

"No, not at all," Chris says, shaking his head, groaning softly as he teases the head of his cock, keeping the action under the cotton, hidden from view. "Very little does."

"You're hard." It sounds like a question, but it's a statement of fact. "Let me see, please?" Matt asks. "I want to see."

"You first," Chris returns, groaning again, his erection tenting his boxers now. "At the very least you need to strip down to your shorts."

Matt's pulling his tee over his head before Chris has finished speaking, the long silver chain with its pendant that he'd put on earlier falls against his chest as the fabric is tossed aside, then he's rocking back on his butt, jeans and underwear shoved down over his hips until he's kicking them off.

Chris grins, cock kicking up against his fingers, thrilled to his core by Matt's eagerness. "God you look good."

"Show me," Matt demands, settling back onto the bed. "I did what you asked."

Chris licks his lips and pushes the waistband of his boxers down, under his balls, revealing his erection, his cock full, the tip wet, thumping against his belly.

Matt groans, reaching down to cup his own balls. "You're so hot, Chris." He watches avidly as his lover moves, his cock so thick and engorged.

"So are you," Chris says, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slowly. "I'm aching to be inside you again."

"Tell me more, tell me what you want to do to me, things we haven't done yet," Matt pleads as he starts to stroke his own erection.

"I want to take my time, lick you and bite you all over, mark you for days... fuck you over the kitchen island when no one else is home..." Chris starts, wondering just how careful he has to be, the line between vanilla and kinky so very fine sometimes. "I want to come inside you and then eat you out until you give every drop back..."

Matt wants that, he wants it all, especially as what Chris is suggesting is _dirty_ and _filthy_, and that? that just hits buttons even he wasn't aware of until now. Glassy-eyed now, he nods, as he furiously works himself up into a frenzy. "More.." he croaks out, wanting to hear that voice, so sensual and wicked, tell him even more nasty things.

"I want to fuck your mouth and come on your face," Chris continues, risking it all, his hand working his own cock now, his eyes locked on the screen, on Matt and the way his lover's reacting. "I want you to come in my mouth and feed it back to you..." Fuck. So close.

"Oh god, oh fuck..." Matt whimpers at the dirty, sexy images Chris's words paint in his mind. "I want..." he pants, "I want all that, all of it," and then a heartbeat later he's straining as his cock sprays the bedclothes with ropes of pearly white semen.

It's a chain reaction, Chris following Matt over, his cock pulsing hot and thick, lacing his fingers as waves of pleasure crash over him.

Matt slumps over, one hand on the bed, his head bowed as he works to regain his breath. "Even from so far away you can make me come undone."

"Good, I'm glad," Chris says with a smile, stroking his cock through the last couple of aftershocks until it becomes too sensitive. "I want you missing me," he adds, eyes sparkling.

"I already was," Matt lifts his head to look at the screen, "I am missing you, so much," he lets Chris see how much, post orgasm he's especially vulnerable and he makes no attempt to hide that.

"Me too," Chris nods, exhaling softly, his chest aching. "I wish you were here, or I was there." That he could actually touch Matt.

Taking a breath Matt pulls himself together, he reaches for his tee-shirt and uses it to wipe himself down, cleaning up the semen on his skin. He'd been on board with this Skype Sex idea, but now it's left him feeling disconnected and alone, which was not what he was expecting at all.

"Hey," Chris says, reading Matt's body language. "Get dressed or at least under the covers and talk to me. About this, or your day, or both."

"Okay," Matt reaches for his underwear and jeans, pulling them back on before reaching for a throw to wrap around his shoulders. "Was that good for you?" he asks quietly, wanting to know if Chris had enjoyed the cyberspace interlude.

Chris smiles, shifting his boxers back into place, having wiped off with a tissue. "It was incredible. I was worried some of my fantasies might be too much but apparently we're on the same page."

"I think if you get me aroused enough you could get me to do just about anything," Matt smiles, watching Chris settle himself.

"Maybe, but I don't want you regretting it after," Chris says, stretching out on his side, head on his hand.

"I'm not really someone who does regret, you learn and move on," Matt shrugs, "and I'm safe with you, so I'm not concerned."

Chris is glad Matt feels that way, especially after the misstep he'd made going to his knees on Matt's property. "What about you? Was it good for you?"

"Yeah, yeah it was, but I don't like how it's left me feeling." Rubbing a hand over his face he sighs. "Disconnected, from you, like, there's a hole where the intimacy should be."

"Because I can't actually touch you?" Chris asks.

"Sex for me, especially the sex we share is a hugely sensory experience, the taste of your mouth, the heat of your skin, the scent of your sex, and all of that is missing. And the thing I've already come to appreciate is you holding me after, like you treasure me," Matt explains as he tugs the throw tighter.

"What about earlier, on the phone?" Chris asks, curious if any long-distance sex is an issue or just Skyping. "Was that any different?"

Matt manages a soft laugh. "I think I was just horny and needed to get off."

Chris chuckles. "Understandable," he says. "So, do you want us to lay off the sex stuff when we're apart?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Matt admits. "I'd hate to take it off the table when this might be a one off, and if it's getting you off. I think we probably need to try a few things and see what works for us."

"Okay, but just so you know, if we do decide it's best to lay off, I'm good with that," Chris offers, watching Matt closely. God knows he's got some amazing fantasies to play with now. "I don't think you're the kind of guy to do something solely to please me, but I want to make sure."

"No I won't do that, I'm so over having a less than stellar sex life," Matt smiles and yawns, smothering it with one cloth-covered fist. "Do you want to Skype with Luca or Kate tomorrow if you've time?" he asks, ready to let the subject of Skype Sex drop.

Chris smiles. "That would be great. Did you do any more painting today, or were you busy writing?"

"No, no more painting, we all did some gardening this morning, and I'm trying to get my head back into writing. I might try and put in a couple of hours tonight," Matt explains. "I need to get back into a routine, time with Luca in the morning, then writing until mid afternoon after he's had his nap, spend a couple of hours with him, eat dinner and then head back to the office."

Chris nods, wondering if he's the reason for Matt's head not being where it needs to be. If he's been a distraction. "When's the best time for me to text or call? Are there times you want me to avoid?"

"No, just try and avoid Luca's bedtime, other than that, any time is good. I want to hear from you," Matt smiles, already feeling more settled.

"Okay," Chris smiles back. "Oh, by the way, I had Aaron put together a list of places in Whistler." With Citadel's help but Matt doesn't need to know that. "I already went through and narrowed it down to five. Do you want me to go ahead and book something or would you like to see the shortlist and help choose?"

There's a small frown then Matt replies, "No, I'd like to have a look, it's something we should choose together. Have him email me the details." He'd spoken to Aaron for the first time just before Chris had flown out, handing over his private numbers and email addresses to better facilitate the upcoming plans.

"I can forward them," Chris offers, pulling his laptop closer and doing just that. "No rush. If we let him know by the end of the week, he'll get us booked in. We can make all the other arrangements when I'm home."

"Okay, I'll check them out when I get back in the office. Oh, and Kate found the plans for the man cave. Do you want them scanned so we can send them to you? Or wait until you're back?"

"If you can send them, that'd be great," Chris nods, already excited. "I can come up with some ideas and run them past you when I'm back."

"I'll get that sorted too," Matt smiles, Chris's enthusiasm plain to see. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with, and just so you know, I'm happy if you want to get carried away, this will be exclusively our space."

"Yeah?" Chris grins. "Any must-haves or wish list items?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe a space for me to have a desk in front of a window, but other than that, I'm easy."

Chris nods. "I can definitely manage that and I'll see what else I can come up with." He glances at his watch. "I should call it a night," he says with a soft exhale. "I've got a 5 am workout before I head out to the set."

"You're teasing me again," Matt rolls his eyes. "Could I request a sweaty selfie after you're done?" he winks at the screen.

Chris grins. "As long as you promise not to spontaneously combust," he teases, sitting up.

"Well, I think you're asking a bit much there, but I'll try," Matt laughs, he leans in to blow a kiss. "Sleep well, Cowboy."

Chris smiles at the nickname. "I'll try," he says, fingers to his lips in a return kiss. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

///

Chris has been gone for nearly two weeks, and it's still another four days before he's home. Matt has been experiencing a very peculiar range of emotions while Chris has been absent. If it wasn't for the daily texts, phone calls, and Skype, he'd have started to think the last month had been some odd break from reality. The idea he's gone from being single, with absolutely no potential partners on the horizon, to planning a wedding that's to take place in just a few weeks from now is insane enough, that it's with Chris, Chris the successful actor, utterly gorgeous, thoughtful, smart and funny... yeah, Matt's been feeling elated and bewildered in turn. The result is that he's unsettled, his sleep disrupted, his writing stalled.

_You around?_ Chris texts, stuck in his trailer, a bout of bad weather meaning they're well behind schedule today. Gary had offered to call it, letting them go back to the hotel but it would mean tacking an extra day on here and both he and Tessa had resisted, insisting on trying to salvage the day.

Matt's sat at his desk, he'd gotten up just before dawn hoping to get a start on some work, and whilst he's made some progress, it's not as much as he would have liked. Given the hour, he's surprised when his phone trills a message alert. He picks it up to find the message is from Chris, he texts back. _Yup_.

The one word makes Chris smile, happy to know his lover's on the other end. _Weather's awful here. They've got us sitting in our trailers. Still hoping it'll clear and we'll be able to wrap a couple of scenes._

_That sucks. I got up early, trying to write_, Matt texts back. _Hope this doesn't mean a delay in you coming home?_

_I hope not too. If the weather doesn't let up, Tessa and I'll push for a couple longer days or working over the weekend._ Chris rereads Matt's text. _Want me to let you go? Don't want to interrupt your writing._

_No, no. Struggling tbh. It's good to hear from you._ Matt pushes out of his chair and wanders to one of the windows, cranking it open to let in some air.

_I can call you or we can just text. Preference?_ Chris asks, stretching out on the couch, his feet up on the end. The 'struggling' worrying him a little.

_Call me, it'd be great to hear your voice._ Matt strolls to the old couch in the middle of his office space and drops down onto it, sprawled out, one arm thrown above his head.

Chris rings through, a soft "hey" as his lover answers. "I miss you." It might be cliche to keep saying it but he doesn't care. He wants to make sure Matt knows it.

God that voice. It hits Matt low in the belly, especially when it's soft and intimate like this, a tone he hopes no one else gets to hear. "Miss you too," he returns.

"What's going on with your writing?" Chris asks, genuinely interested. "You said you were struggling? Writer's block or...?"

Matt sighs heavily and there's a pause before he answers. "Or..." he says. "You're the 'or', I think. What's going on with us, the emotional upheaval," he closes his eyes as he continues, "I'm being brutally honest, but it is what it is, and whilst I wouldn't change a thing about us, it's fucking with my writing mojo."

_I wouldn't change a thing about us._ Chris focuses on those words as he asks, "Is there anything I can do? Call more on a schedule or not call as much?"

"No, it's not on you, Chris. What we're doing, it's huge, I've gone from being a single Dad with no hope of a boyfriend to where we are now in a matter of weeks. I'm having to cope with the emotional fallout of all that I guess. I'm just off-kilter, I'm sure, once the wedding and Christmas are done and things settle a little I'll find my groove again." Pinching the bridge of his nose he adds, "S'my own fault, I used to meditate every day, it really helped me get past Dylan, but I've let that slip. So I just need to double down on a routine for myself."

Chris nods. "I know it's not on me," he says, still wanting to help, "but if you need me to do anything to make things better or easier, let me know. And don't hesitate to tell me it's not a good time to text or talk or don't answer if you're writing. I won't take offence and we can always talk later."

"At no point when you've messaged has it been inconvenient, and trust me, I'd tell you if it was," Matt reassures his lover. "I am capable and more than willing to police those kinds of boundaries, no matter how hot you are."

Chris chuckles. "Wait until I'm there, stripping down naked in front of you," he teases, "or wait, better yet, coming in from one of my workouts, sweat gleaming on my body..."

"Cock tease," Matt growls, his dick kicking up at the mental image.

"Hey," Chris protests, grinning again. "You know I'm good for it."

"Yeah but not for what? 5 more days... I might fucking die of frustration before then," Matt grumbles, reaching down to adjust himself.

Chris laughs. "No dying," he says, "but do you want to do something about it or just wait?"

"I'm doing nothing until I can taste your sweat in my mouth," Matt bites back even as he cups himself through his jeans.

"Five days then?" Chris asks, grinning. "You're going to wait for me?"

"Asshole," Matt growls, moving his hand from his junk. "Until I can taste your sweat, yes, yes I am."

Chris laughs again. "Why am I an asshole? I asked if you wanted to do something about it."

"I'm done with jerking off alone," Matt explains, head back again, eyes closed once more as he tries to concentrate on his breathing and bring his arousal under control. "And you were the one who had to mention you being all sweaty when you know what it does to me. _That's_ why you're an asshole."

Chris can't stop grinning. "I'm sorry," he says although he only partially means it. "Will it make you feel any better if I wait too?"

"Why on earth would that make it better?" Matt rolls his eyes. "It still won't make my fucking dick deflate and my balls stop aching."

"No, but it'll put me in the same spot so you'll know you're not suffering alone," Chris points out.

"Still not making my dick go down," Matt peers down at himself. "I've had more fucking boners since I met you than I did in the previous 2 years put together."

"Because you were living like a monk," Chris teases, rather glad to have been let off the hook but wondering if he should wait anyways.

"I think it's more likely due to you being a cock tease," Matt shakes his head even though Chris can't see him.

Chris chuckles. "I'll make it up to you when I'm home," he promises, thinking the next few days are going to be _really_ long.


End file.
